orionmachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Policies
There are many rules and policies we attempt to follow here at The Orion Wikia! Notices The site contains many notices, such as: This indicates that a page contains content that will be shown at a later date. This usually causes spoilers. This indicates that a page has a missing section, images, files, or other missing information. Fix these as soon as possible. This indicates that a page is featured. This indicates that a page is under construction. The page is unfinished. This indicates that a page is interestingly arranged. It's best that someone rearranges it. More Information Halo Nation If a page shares a topic with Halo Nation, make, at the very bottom of the page, a header called, "More Information", and write: More information can be found on Halo Nation, here. Make the external link connect directly to the page with the same topic on Halo Nation. The link above will bring someone to the home page, however this is just to show an example. Other If a page shares a topic with another site, contact an admin before making a "More Information" section. The site must be reliable and approved by an admin before linking to it. Unknown Character Information If a character's information is unknown (ex: Age, Height, Weight, etc.), then the space is filled in with "Classified", as if it were a government document. Early Career Early Career information has no citations due to it not being shown in any way. This information comes straight from the mind of the author, KingOfYou115. This information is not to be changed in any way, including grammar and citing. If there is a problem, contact KingOfYou115 before editing, as the fix might have other unseen consequences. If someone does not follow this rule, their edit will be revoked and they will not be able to edit any pages for one week. Non-Militant vs. Non-Combatant Non-Militant A "Non-Militant" character is a character that has no military rank and is not part of the military. This includes civilians and rebels. However, they still can fight. Non-Combatant A "Non-Combatant" character is a character that chooses not to fight, regardless of rank, what side they are on, or other things. This overrides "Non-Militant". Civilians fall in this position. Status Characters can have one of five statuses. These are, "Active", "KIA", "MIA", "WIA", or "Deceased". Active Characters are "Active" if they are alive, able to fight, and don't fit other statuses. Most characters will have this status. KIA Characters are "KIA", or "Killed In Action", if they died in combat or on duty. Most dead characters will have this status. MIA Characters are "MIA", or "Missing In Action", if their status is unknown. All deceased Spartans and a few characters will have this status. WIA Characters are "WIA", or "Wounded In Action", if they are alive, but wounded enough to not be able to fight. Very few characters will have this status, and it is usually temporary. Deceased Characters are "Deceased" if they died. "KIA" and "MIA" override this status. Some characters will have this status. Category:Browse